


The Cupid Effect

by ReeLeeV



Series: Changki Bingo 2k19 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cupid!kihyun, journalist!changkyun, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun’s spent his entire existence finding love for other people, though he’s never been able to fall in love himself. After all, just who would be good enough to catch Love’s heart? This changes, however, when he finds a certain mortal during his latest assignment on Earth…





	The Cupid Effect

Kihyun sighs tiredly, watching as the latest set of lovebirds walk passed him, their fingers braided together in the tightest of locks. He rests his elbow against the rim of the small table in the cafe, rests his chin against his upturned palm… 

Yet another successful match. Just another checkmark in the ever-growing box of good Kihyun has done for the universe. He’s sure the Boss will be pleased, though he can’t help but be slightly resentful of it. He’s been on Earth for centuries now, going on with only time as his constant companion. 

It especially gets harder to handle during the holiday season.

The angel of love stands, dropping a tip atop the table before making his way for the exit. He doesn't want to stick around here in the outside world for longer than he has to. 

 

After trudging through the chilling streets and being reminded of his eternal loneliness at every turn, he makes it to his crummy apartment across town. He shoulders his way through the door into the lobby, the peeling wallpaper causing him to crinkle his nose in disgust. When he was given this assignment, to live among mortals and show them the light of love, he thought he’d at least be getting a decent place to live. 

But, no. Living well in humble dwellings and all, it’s apparently against The Boss’s Will for him to get a decent-paying job or anything of the like. So, along with being stuck alone for centuries on end, he also is stuck in living in apartments that barely pass as livable… forever… with no hope of ever bettering his own quality of life…

_ This assignment’s the worst _ , Kihyun thinks sullenly as he steps into the elevator. He jabs his thumb against the button for floor fourteen, quite possibly the draftiest floor in the building, and watches as the chipped needle slowly but surely inches its way around the numbered half-dial. When it reaches his floor, he eagerly steps off the rickety compartment only for his nose to be filled with the smell of mothballs. 

He sighs in annoyance at the smell, pushing it to the back of his mind as he skulks down the hall. He pulls his keys free when he reaches the fifth door on the right, unlocking it before dropping the set of jingling pieces of metal into the nearby bowl. He pauses at the door to slip out of his shoes and finds a crystal glass of red waiting for him when he turns around.

“Welcome home, roomie,” Minhyuk, the other poor schmuck sent on this assignment, is smiling at him and blinking unevenly, a typical greeting home. Kihyun offers a halfhearted grin, taking the glass and downing it all in a single gulp. His face starts to heat up, though he feels his headache begin to ebb away, so he can’t complain. Minhyuk whistles low and long, stepping to the side to let Kihyun move towards the kitchen to refill his glass. “Tough day, huh?”

“Guess not,” Kihyun muses, clutching the neck of the bottle tightly as he nearly fills the cup all the way full. “The two I found today were pretty eager… You know how the spring season is. Everyone’s got love on the brain.” Minhyuk hums from the other room, and Kihyun catches the squeak of their couch as the other takes a seat. Kihyun begins sipping from his glass, gulping down the only somewhat-bitter liquid. 

“Then why’re you already halfway through your second glass?” Minhyuk asks bluntly, causing Kihyun to pause mid-drink. He pulls the glass from his lips, shifting to peak back into the living room. Minhyuk’s smirking at him knowingly, having not even needed to look to know he was right. Kihyun purses his lips, turning to refill the glass again before going to sit next to the other cupid.

“I don’t know…” Kihyun begins as Minhyuk shifts to watch him as he speaks. “I’m just starting to get… lovesick, I guess.” He pauses to take another drink, during which Minhyuk scoffs disbelievingly.

“Kihyun,” he says, shaking his head, “don’t start this again. You get like this  _ every year  _ around this time… Don’t let the work get to your head. Fraternizing with the locals—”

“I know,” Kihyun interrupts, practically spitting the words in annoyance. He’s mainly annoyed at himself for even bringing it up in the first place. Minhyuk purses his lips beside him, clearly not liking being interrupted, but he doesn’t press the subject. 

Kihyun knows the penalty if he’s caught. He knows the rules. He knows that, above all else, a love angel can _ not _ taste his product. A love angel can’t be in love.

Especially, God forbid, with a  _ mortal _ .

 

Changkyun slumps into his apartment, sighing heavily as he drops his bag at the door. He barely has enough time to make it to the couch before his body gives out, running on only two hours’ sleep from the passed few days.

Thus the life of a journalist with a deadline.

His roommate, Jooheon, pokes his head in from the hallway, chewing on a mouthful of what Changkyun can only assume is dumpling. Through all their years of friendship, Changkyun’s never known the man to go a day without eating at least one.

“Long day?” Jooheon asks, and Changkyun feels the couch slump as his roommate joins him on the couch. Changkyun nods, the best reply he can give in the moment. Jooheon hums, swallowing his mouthful before going on.

“You know, summer is coming up… and you could use a break.”

“If only my boss would give me one, hyung,” Changkyun says in reply. Jooheon sighs loudly, shoving Changkyun playfully before continuing.

“You could ask for time off if you wanted,” Jooheon insists. “Come with me and the guys next weekend to the beach… It’ll be fun! You could even find a sexy distraction while you’re there!” Changkyun muffles his own whines into the throw pillow. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s gone out of town, or had any semblance of a break before… 

“Just think about it, yeah?” Jooheon keeps on. “It’ll be good for you.”

“I don’t need anyone, Heon,” Changkyun argues. “I’m perfectly happy—” 

“ _ Even  _ if you don’t get a hookup, it’ll be good for you to get away.”

Changkyun looks over his shoulder then in annoyance at how persistent his roommate is being, and Jooheon only smirks in silent response. Changkyun groans, rolling his eyes.

“Fine,” he grumbles, shoving his face back into the pillow in his arms. Jooheon cheers, slaps Changkyun on the back, and assures the younger he’ll be holding him to it. Changkyun gives a short reply before Jooheon hurries off to tell their other friends the good news.

Changkyun remains on the couch, already regretting his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: changki au + Cupid!Kihyun who wants to be loved too and falls in love of changkyun
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
